ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network: The Robot War
is an American action/adventure sci-fi comedy video based on various Cartoon Network franchises that serves as a sequel of Cartoon Network: Invasion of the Thing. It is developed by Traveller's Tales and Cartoon Network Games and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, being released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch on January 7, 2020. Synopsis Taking place 6 months after the events of the first game, the CN characters thought everything was back to normal, but when a mysterious robot decides to destroy every CN city by making robotic clones, the CN characters have no choice but to team up again to stop this robot. Full Plot Characters Playable Note: the characters marked with an asterisk (*) were promoted from DLC to the main game in relation with the previous installment while characters marked with a double asterisk (**) indicate a newcomer. *'Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup Utonium' (voiced by Cathy Cavadini, Tara Strong and Elizabeth Daily, respectively) - three little girls who were accidentally created by Professor Utomium. *'Dexter' (voiced by Candi Milo) - a little boy with a high IQ that has his very own laboratory in his house. **'Dee Dee**' (voiced by Kat Cressida) - Dexter's dumb older sister who usually messes around in his lab. *'Cow and Chicken*' (both voiced by Charlie Adler) - a dumb cow and a short-tempered chicken who are, for some odd reason, siblings. *'Courage the Cowardly Dog**' (voiced by ) - a cowardly dog who's afraid of pretty much anything frightening. *'Ed*' (voiced by ) - a kid who is the strongest and stupidest of the Eds. *'Edd "Double D"*' (voiced by Samuel Vincent) - another kid who is the weakest and smartest of the Eds. *'Eddy*' (voiced by Tony Sampson) - yet another kid who is the leader of the Eds. *'Beauregard "Buck" Tuddrussel**' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD **'Otto Osworth**' (voiced by Pamela Adlon) - TBD *'The Grim Reaper' (voiced by ) - a living skeleton that is a personification of death, but was forced to be best friends with Billy and Mandy. **'Billy' (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz) - a dumb little boy who is friends with Mandy. **'Mandy' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - a sinister little girl who is friends with Billy. *'Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura**' (voiced by Janice Kawaye and also by Grey Griffin, respectively) - TBD *'Finn "the Human" Mertens' (voiced by Jeremy Shada) - a human teen who usually heads out for an adventure. **'Jake the Dog' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - a shape-shifting dog who is best friends with Finn. *'Mordecai' (voiced by J.G. Quintel) - a blue jay who works at Pops' Park, but usually slacks off. **'Rigby' (voiced by ) - a raccoon that is Mordecai's best friend who also works at Pops' park, and just like him, he usually slacks off. *'Bigfoot' (voiced by Seth Green) - a sasquatch and is the leader of his gang, he also has a love interest for Nessie. **'Alien' (voiced by Keith Ferguson) - an alien species called a Sodiumina who is Bigfoot's best friend, but is the dumbest of his group. **'Nessie the Loch Ness Monster' (voiced by Cree Summer) - a plesiosaur and is the biggest of the group. She has a love interest for Bigfoot. **'Mothman' (voiced by Drake Bell) - a moth-like creature and is the smartest of the group. **'Chupacabra' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - a hairless canine and is the smallest of the group. *'Steven Universe*' (voiced by Zach Callison) - a human-gem hybrid who is the only member of the Crystal Gems that is part human. **'Garnet*' (voiced by Estelle) - a gem who is actually a fusion between Ruby and Sapphire. **'Amethyst*' (voiced by Michaela Dietz) - TBD **'Pearl*' (voiced by Deedee Magno-Hall) - TBD *'Eric McEdderson' (also voiced by Seth Green) - a human teen who usually deals with the supernatural. **'Claire the Ghost' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - a little ghost girl who is best friends with Eric. *'K.O.'** (voiced by Courtenay Taylor) - a kid who wishes to be one of the greatest heroes in Lakewood. *'Craig Williams'** (voiced by Philip Solomon) - TBD *'Victor'** (voiced by Diego Molano) - TBD **'Valentino'** (voiced by Sean-Ryan Petersen) - TBD *'Stella'** (also voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD **'Firgu'** (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD DLC *'Johnny Bravo' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - a muscular and narcissistic blonde who attempts to get a girlfriend, but always fails. *'Gumball and Darwin Watterson' (voiced by Nicolas Cantu and Christian J. Simon, respectively) - a blue cat and a fish with legs who are (adoptive) brothers. *'Luck' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - a bonga who is the leader of his gang. *'Kevin' (voiced by Greg Cipes) - TBD *'Chowder' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Sheriff Mao Mao' (voiced by Parker Simmons) - TBD **'Badgerclops' (voiced by Griffith Kimmins) - TBD **'Adorabat' (voiced by Lika Leong) - TBD Unplayable *'Samurai Jack' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - TBD DLC * Enemies *'Robots' - evil robots who work for the Robot King. * DLC * Bosses *'The Robot King' (voiced by Jim Meskimen) - a menacing robot whose goal is to destroy every CN city using robots. **'Robbie' (voiced by Sam Riegel) - a bossy robot who is the Robot King's second-in-command who is an annoyance to the other robots. *'Black Hat' (voiced by Alan Ituriel) - an evil mastermind who founded and leads the Black Hat Organization, teaming up with the Robot King to gain TBD. **'Dr. Flug Slys' (voiced by Todd Asayer) - Black Hat's head scientist who is TBD. **'Demencia' (voiced by Melaney Sems) - TBD **'5.0.5' (voiced by Mark Fischbach) - TBD *'Lawrence "Larry" 3000' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - Buck's partner who gets corrupted by the Robot King mainly because he is a robot just like them. * DLC * Gameplay Development Stages * DLC * Attacks * DLC * Combo Attacks * DLC There will been more DLC levels and characters, which will be released on April 17, 2020. * Trivia * Category:Video games Category:Cartoon Network Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 12 Category:Cartoon Network games Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:2020